


到美国去

by fayatuozi



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayatuozi/pseuds/fayatuozi
Summary: 我胡编乱造，非要填补上斯维德里盖洛夫的小动作。
Relationships: Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov/Arkady Ivanovich Svidrigailov
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

索尼娅门后的空房间里，斯维德里盖洛夫仰靠在椅背上，回味着他刚刚听到的一切，那个看上去阴郁傲慢却还算体面的大学生对这个可怜女人做出了怎样的告白啊，她甚至不敢承认她已猜到的。多么卑鄙，一个这样的人，偏要跑到比他不幸得多的人那里寻找出路。自第一次见拉斯科尔尼科夫起，他就隐隐有一种预感，他是这样的人，他必定是这样的人，现在这番胡言乱语毫无疑问印证了这一点，斯维德里盖洛夫突然感到趣味盎然，空房间里似乎回荡着他的心跳，“我没有看错，”他完全确定了自己的猜想，“他身上有 **某种东西** 和我相似，这就对了！在进行我的旅行之前，我必须要看清他的答案。”

那天之后斯维德里盖洛夫有了明确的目标，他放下手头所有要紧事，小心地尾随拉斯科尔尼科夫，纯粹为了自己的好奇心。上午十一点整，拉斯科尔尼科夫走进了警察分局，他似乎有点心慌意乱，好在除了斯维德里盖洛夫其他人并未在意这一点。整个下午斯维德里盖洛夫都在警察局对面不远处的小饭馆静坐，眼睛紧盯着警察局的大门。

他想起拉斯科尔尼科夫的朋友们对他的评价——性格阴沉、郁郁寡欢、目空一切、高傲自大，最近还得了多疑病。这解释得清，没有人在经历过 **那件事** 后还能够同往常一样的，他又意识到其实在当天，就是 **那天** ，他就生了一场大病，现在看来这些反常绝对是理所当然的，他有些得意于这发现仅属于他，又突然害怕一旦有人想通，例如那个精明的侦察科长，这件事就会变得再清楚不过了；又或许他已经发现了，所以才有这场不怀好意的邀请。届时又会怎样呢？杜尼娅会不会直接经受不住这样的打击大病不起，昏睡中惦念着哥哥罗季昂的命运直到一命呜呼？而拉斯科尔尼科夫，直接失去了寻找答案的权利，只得接受法庭为他安排的悲惨命运？

这时他看到一个年轻人神情焦躁地在饭店门口踱步，既不像是想要进来也不像是要出去，他的眼睛与斯维德里盖洛夫一样，直端端盯着对面的警察分局，他的嘴唇翕动，好像迫不及待要找个人告解一番。

那是尼古拉，这两天斯维德里盖洛夫已经详细地打听清楚了那件事的来龙去脉，对这位可怜的米科尔卡被好一通调查的事也略有耳闻，他毫不犹豫地走近他，摆出一副和善的姿态问那人，“您一定是米季卡的朋友吧？我总觉得好像见过您，就在 **那栋楼** 下面。”

那人猛地一抖，回过神来惊魂不定地望着他，又显现出迷惑的神色。

“您一定也听说过拉斯科尔尼科夫吧？不瞒您说，我一路跟随他到这里，想要同他讨论他妹妹的终身大事，可他自从上午进了警察局，到现在都没出来，我听人说那里的侦察科长痴迷于心理学，一心想要诱导他给他扣个离奇的罪名，您知道吗？杜涅奇卡是多么看中她的哥哥啊，她总说罗季昂是最善良最有前途的，她们一家的未来都指望他呢，我该如何告诉她她的哥哥正要蒙受不白之冤。哎，我不该跟您说这些，但您看，这是有前车之鉴的，米季卡承受不住这样的冤屈上吊自杀了，现在他们又瞄准了另一个可怜人，我真为他担心啊。”

“是的，您说的不错，米季卡确实什么都没做。您的朋友，也什么都没做。”尼古拉的脸更加白了。

“要我说，那杀人犯应当立刻去承担他应受的罪，而不是让无辜的好人白白受委屈。”

“是的，应当受罪，应当经受苦难。”他细声细气地说。

“那么再见了，朋友，我现在不得不去提前安慰他的母亲和妹妹了，好让她们到时不必过度悲痛。”斯维德里盖洛夫戴好帽子，火急火燎地就要同尼古拉告别。

“不，您不必去，我才要去向他们澄清真相，今天，就是现在！您的朋友什么都没有做，您就在这里等着。”他的眼睛里闪射出毅然决然的神情，小跑着奔向警察局，像要赶一辆火车一样赶着去承受自己的苦难去了。

斯维德里盖洛夫坐回座位，似乎对自己出手干预这件事也感到很不可思议。不过他没有深思下去，不管怎么说，他的干预出乎意料的顺利，几乎达到了最好的效果。

没过多久，警察局里似乎产生了一阵骚乱，进进出出的人突然多了起来，终于，他看到拉斯科尔尼科夫有些失魂落魄地走了出来，劫后余生一样的面色苍白。斯维德里盖洛夫想，“这是个坚定的人，他会跟他们斗争到底的，这样一来，选择权就永远在他手上了。”随后，他心情愉快地结了帐。

晚上，斯维德里盖洛夫回到他的住所，门刚打开里面就传出了女人的声音，阴阳怪气地揶揄他：“阿尔卡季·伊万诺维奇，您今天一定忙坏了吧，您要拯救谁呢？”是他的妻子，玛尔法·彼得罗夫娜又来探望他了。

“您大可放心，他不会耽误我的 **行程** 的，我只是有些好奇......”斯维德里盖洛夫对着黑暗的房间自言自语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我胡编乱造，非要填补上斯维德里盖洛夫的小动作。


	2. 斯维德里盖洛夫的梦

> “et nihil humanum……我是人，凡是人所固有的一切，我无所不有。”

接近天明的时候，斯维德里盖洛夫在梦中同波尔菲里一同喝酒，他摆出一副好事者的谄媚姿态，对波尔菲里说：“老兄，你要知道像我们这样的人，太需要空气了，空气，空气。”

“照您这么说，我只需要安坐在警察局，等着他被空气逼迫到我这里承认自己是杀人犯？”波尔菲里的语调带上了侦察科长的派头，“不过确实，这在心理学上也有所依据。”

“正是这样！您要给他提供一条弗拉基米尔大道，劝他成为太阳。”斯维德里盖洛夫拍手叫好。

“不说他了，看看您吧，您现在轻松啦，我听说您就要出国旅游了，在那里能找到您需要的空气吗？”

“他会说，只要是同妻子一同出去，就永远无法获得那样的空气，他总将他的悲伤和烦闷一股脑归功于我，就是因为这个我们才会像现在这样啊。”玛尔法·彼得罗芙娜突然出现在他们俩中间，穿着讲究的深红色礼服，脸却煞白，并且斯维德里盖洛夫发现，他阴魂不散的妻子，永远都拿着她死去那天用的酒杯。“不过去美国本来是我的主意，他最终一定会去的。”她向他举杯，又不知从哪掏出一大笔钱，厚厚一叠大概有三千卢布之多，张扬地大声交代店家为她准备马车和路上的吃食。

斯维德里盖洛夫觉得既然是在梦中，就没有必要还跟鬼魂形影不离，他没有招呼就离开了小饭店，走过干草市场，直奔那些能抚慰他的地方去。

他跟随人影进了一个小房间，里面只有一张床和一个妆台，斯维德里盖洛夫像审视一个绝妙的故事一样审视这个房间：在一间屋子里，让人变得体面整洁的东西和立刻剥去所有体面的东西同时存在。领他进屋的女人脱掉外衣和束胸，女人的样貌渐渐同杜涅奇卡重合，那是她刚来当家庭教师时的样子，一点礼貌性的羞涩，但目光大胆真诚。她先一步躺在床上，随后却伸展四肢闭上了眼睛，好像只是同其他回家休息的人一样打算睡觉。斯维德里盖洛夫连忙跟过去，把礼帽放在身边的地板上，他搬了把椅子坐在床边。

房间又一次发生了微妙的变化，像空气突然浓缩扭曲，女人转眼间变成了青年，他的脸庞白煞煞，近乎忧郁，他的呼吸均匀，眼球却不停转动，时而睁开一条自以为不会被发现的小缝审视来人，在病中也时刻透露出机警。斯维德里盖洛夫理解这种阴郁，它发源于贫穷，再逐渐将怠惰和困窘镀在人格上，当年如果没有玛尔法的三千卢布，他自己也会永远受其所扰。但像这样的机警和错乱，以及平平生出的信心才是让斯维德里盖洛夫更为熟悉和感兴趣的东西，他一贫如洗，却有一点目空一切的自高自大，并且离群索居，仿佛心里隐藏着什么秘密似的。斯维德里盖洛夫恰巧知晓这个秘密，知晓他们都有权使自己的良心逾越，允许自己踏过血泊。他脸上露出狡黠的微笑，而且笑得越来越浓——因为他们都知道，他俩在彼此相互打量。

这句话倒是不错：“要了解一个人，得耐心细致地观察他。”斯维德里盖洛夫发现他们对彼此的吸引力几乎无法抗拒，看来他们俩注定要相互了解。

“您又在装睡了，您的黄色执照在哪里？”斯维德里盖洛夫没有忘记这里是他的所多玛，他来此的目的可不是为了探究一个人的灵魂，尽管他已经发现了这灵魂与他自己的是多么相似。

拉斯科尔尼科夫最终放弃同他玩这样心照不宣的游戏，起身问他：“您不是曾经口口声声向我证明您爱着杜尼娅吗，怎么又跑到这里来寻欢作乐？”

“寻欢作乐！噢，原来您是这样想的！不过，我至少喜欢一针见血的问题。想必您也知道，我是一个好色之徒，在这种寻欢作乐中，至少有某种永恒的东西，它甚至以天性为基础，而未被幻想左右；它就像某种永远燃烧的火焰，存在于血液中，永远点燃激情，而且还将经久不息。此外，您是我另眼相看的女子的哥哥，你们的善恶和外表本就同根同源，您对她还有着非同一般的影响，再加上您匪夷所思的处境，您带给我的兴趣不比令妹少，就是这个原因！我说过天性使然，当有人点燃它的时候，我又为什么要克制自己呢？”

人的梦境有时异常鲜明、清晰，并且与现实生活惊人地相似。有时会出现极其惊人的情景，但这情景及整个发展过程却如此真实可信，并且带着一个个如此逼真准确、出人意料而又很艺术地与整个情景十分吻合的细节，比如一个二十来岁的青年皮肤的质感或是牙齿的印痕，他难以抑制的咕哝和脖颈间的气味，还有他的手，骨节突出，右手中指有常年握笔的茧，细节延伸到触觉和嗅觉，以致做梦者即使是像普希金或屠格涅夫那样的艺术家，在醒着的时候也无法构想出这样的细节。这种梦，这种奇特病态的梦，总是让人久久难以忘怀，并且给失调和早已处于亢奋状态的人体留下强烈的印象。斯维德里盖洛夫后来回忆起这个梦境，情节早已模糊不清甚至不复存在，但它留下来的平和，抚慰人心之感却充斥他的整个心灵，足以驱逐任何鬼魂。

斯维德里盖洛夫就这么干坐在床上足有一刻钟，任凭思维沉浸在这种虚无缥缈的美好里，这一刻钟他又相信爱的权利，又品尝到生活的激情了。而后，他想要立刻动身去找杜涅奇卡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我可真絮叨。


End file.
